


Dream Date

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly's dream date with Seb doesn't turn out exactly as planned.





	Dream Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

It was only their fourth date. Sebastian, obviously wanting to impress her, had asked Molly what her dream date was. When she said it was a picnic in the park, he immediately approved and they made plans for Saturday.

Saturday morning, Molly was so busy getting ready that she forgot to check the weather forecast. It completely slipped her mind as she showered, groomed, then dressed. She’d been saving the floral-print sundress and espadrilles for a special occasion. _Well, having my dream date with my dream man is definitely a special occasion._

Seb showed up in tight jeans and a t-shirt that Molly suspected was a size too small just to show off his muscles. _In short, sex on a stick._ When he grinned at her, his sexiness tripled. They were slowly working their way to being intimate, and Molly knew Seb’s grin was her weakness.

They were sitting on a blanket in the park and had just started eating when the heavens opened. Both of them jumped up, stuffed the now-ruined food in the picnic basket, grabbed the blanket, then ran for the exit. There were no cabs to be had, due to the Tube strike. By the time they had made it to Seb’s building, the closer of the two, they were soaked to the skin. Even though the day had been warm before the rain, Molly felt her teeth chattering.

Seb’s tuxedo cat Killmouser met them at the door, loudly demanding pets.

“In a minute,” Seb muttered, though he couldn’t hide the fondness in his tone.

Molly bent down to give the cat a quick pet then smiled shyly at her boyfriend. “Um, is it okay if I take a quick shower?”

Seb smirked. “Didn’t you just have one?”

“Funny.”

He chuckled softly. “Sure.” He led the way to his bedroom then showed her where everything was in the ensuite. “I’ll order dinner. Chinese sound good?”

“Chinese would be perfect.”

“I’ll leave you something you can wear.”

Molly couldn’t help blushing. “You don’t have to do that, Seb.”

“I’m not going to make you put that wet dress back on.” He grinned. “Besides, I like the idea of you in my clothes.”

She blushed brighter and he leaned to kiss her cheek then he left the bathroom, whistling. After she showered then dried off, she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and found a neatly-folded pile of clothes on Seb’s very comfortable-looking king size bed. The black silk boxers still had the price tag on them but once that was removed, they felt very nice against her skin. The cuffs of the royal blue pajama bottoms had to be rolled several times before they were short enough for her and the waistband hung low on her hips, but that was covered by the top.

Molly was rolling up the sleeves as she walked in to the kitchen and found her boyfriend putting the food onto plates. He looked up at her and grinned wickedly.

“I was right,” he murmured, “you look downright edible in my clothes.”

She felt herself blushing again, unable to hide a smile. “You’re incorrigible. Oh, and I may move in – your water pressure is better than mine. I can’t remember having such a nice shower.”

Seb chuckled. “ _Mi casa es su casa_. You can come here and get wet any time you want.”

“Seb!” Molly knew her face was completely red but she couldn’t help feeling flattered.

He bent to kiss her cheek, grinning. “You’re adorable. Hungry?”

“Starving.”

They ate on the sitting room sofa, watching one fantasy epic after another. It was the only genre they both liked. When the food was gone, she curled up at his side, his arm around her, and Killmouser purring on her lap. Just as she was dozing off, Seb shooed the cat off then pulled her into his lap, kissing her so softly and tenderly that she thought she would burst from the sweetness of it.

Molly returned the kiss with equal softness and Seb sighed into her mouth then pulled back, murmuring roughly, “God, babe, the things you do to me…”

“I can imagine,” she murmured, grinning, as she felt his growing arousal beneath her. Her big yawn a moment later completely ruined the mood.

Seb chuckled as he stood up, holding her. “You need a nap then maybe we can talk about what we’re going to do next,” he said softly as he carried her bridal-style to his bedroom then laid her on the bed. Killmouser quickly joined her. Seb was about to shoo the cat out when she stopped him. “Fine,” he said, smiling. “Keep an eye on her, boy.” He leaned to kiss her cheek. “I’ll wake you in a couple of hours.”

She smiled sleepily. “Thank you, Seb.”

When Molly woke, the first thing she noticed was that it was morning, even though she had fallen asleep in the early evening. She second thing she noticed was that she was on her side and there was a familiar arm wrapped around her waist. Slowly turning onto her other side, she found that Seb was watching her, a soft smile on his face.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

She wanted to be annoyed but couldn’t, not with the way he was looking at her. “Good morning. You let me sleep all night?” she asked softly.

“I tried to wake you but you just weren’t having it,” he said, chuckling softly. “The double you worked Friday probably had something to do with that. Since you’re off today, I decided to just let you sleep. ‘Course, I couldn’t help joining you.”

“Mmm…” She cuddled to him. “I have no objections.”

“Good,” he murmured, brushing a lock of hair back from her face as he gazed at her. “I realized something while I watched you sleep.”

The look in his eyes took her breath away, but she still managed to whisper, “What’s that?”

“I love you.”

Heart overflowing, she murmured, “That’s good because I love you too.”

As soon as Seb’s lips met hers, she knew they wouldn’t be leaving the bed anytime soon.


End file.
